Twisted Metal
by Vickironica
Summary: Tom has a new job at Freddy Fazbears Pizza as a stand in night guard while Mike is sick. But one way or another, Tom is determined to live, though Tom's approach is a little different from most... From fox pirates to pink cupcakes, life definitely became more interesting with them around.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Vickironica here! So, first of all, I want to apologize for not updating for, what has it been, three months? Idk I've been busy procrastinating my life away on the internet and youtube and pinterest. Speaking of pinterest, I hit one thousand followers a couple weeks ago! Yayyyy. And, I've been updating more on Wattpad because I don't need internet to write and so yeah... Sorry. I'll try to update more from now on.**

 **I don't think there will be much romance in the story, even at the end, but I also haven't thought the story all the way though so there's a chance. This story takes place in the FNAF 1 restaurant, but I already have ideas for a sequel that will take place in the second. And fun fact, this story includes Carl! Most stories don't nowadays...**

 **Another fun fact, I made a Youtube account and might even make a minecraft roleplay series of this story with a friend, so there's that to look forward to, but not for a long while.**

 **Oh, and if you ever have any ideas for this story, let me know in the comments or in a private message, i don't care. I'm out of ideas for the most part and would enjoy hearing from you.**

 **So, with all that said, till next chapter!**

* * *

 _"Hello, hello? Is this Tom?"_

"Um, yeah? Who is this?"

 _"I'm the boss of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I heard that you recently came in looking for a job?"_

"Yes, that's correct. What about it?"

 _"Well, our night guard has fallen ill and nobody can take his place at the moment."_

"Okay...?"

 _"So, we were wondering if you would like to replace his job, just for a week at most. You can look for a different job in the mean time, or if you want I could hire you here."_

"You want me to work night shift for a week?"

 _"Yes. The hours are from 12-6 A.M. and you'll get 120$ for this. Of course, if you were to get hired you would be payed more, but let's focus on this week instead."_

"Alright. I accept your offer. When do I start working?"

 _"Are you free tonight?"_

"Yeah. I guess I'll be over in a few minutes to learn stuff."

 _"Alright then. Talk to you when you get here. Thanks."_

Tom hung up the cellphone and sighed. "Well that was unexpected, but at least I have a job for now."

Tom didn't remember ever really being in the place before. Everything was unfamiliar, from the smell to the giant animatronics. This job has to be fun with those guys around.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Tom."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess." Tom looked over at the voice, seeing that it was a guy with black hair, glasses, and a red phone on top of his head.

"I know, I know. There's a phone on my head. It's uh, normal for me. Um, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm the boss of here, so yeah.. Names Phone Guy, but just call me boss for now or something. It's easier." He seemed nice enough and Tom guessed that his phone and name were somehow connected.

"Alright, boss."

"Do you want to look around or get your outfit first? You've got a little while till your shift begins."

"I'll look around for a minute, thanks." Tom points to somewhere over yonder.

"I'll meet you in my office then. Its just through that door right there." Boss pointed at an "employees only" door and then went through.

"Alright, that's settled." Tom mumbled to no one.

Tom looks around the place, first the kitchen, then the main area with party hats in the table, down the long hallways leading to a room with metal doors, the bathrooms, skipping past the employees only door.

"Huh? What's this?" Tom stopped at Pirate Cove, reading the 'sorry out of order' sign. Peeking inside the purple curtains, Tom saw a red fox animatronic, who looked like it was sleeping.

The position isn't one someone would regularly put a broken robot, with one let crossed and arms behind it's head like humans do against a tree. "Cool."

Tom couldn't spend the whole time looking at that though, seeing as there were 3 other animatronics to look at and the boss was still waiting.

Tom jumped on the stage and started looking at the others. There was a purple rabbit/bunny next to a red guitar. "I wouldn't mind trying that but oh well."

Next was a yellow chicken with a 'let's eat' bib on and holding a cute cupcake who looked like it was it's own animatronic. "... Why do I love that cupcake so much like it's so cute."

The last one was a brown bear with a black hat and a bowtie. "This must be Freddy. Love your bowtie dude."

Tom stretched, then started heading into the employees only room. "Hello?"

"Back here!" The boss's voice came from downstairs. "Don't come down, I'll be there in a sec!"

"Okay..." Tom waited a couple seconds before footsteps were heard coming up.

"Sorry about that, but I found a suit in your size... Probably." Boss held it up.

It was a male uniform, dark blue with yellow/gold outlines. It even came with a hat that said night guard. Cool.

"It'll be fine. Did you want me to go put it on?" Tom ask, grabbing it.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll explain your job to you when you come back." Boss waved Tom off.

"Alright." Tom went in the bathroom and changed into the suit, then looked in the mirror. Brown hair reaching shoulders, dark green eyes covered by bangs, an emotion that always looked bored. What a wonderful combination.

Entering the door again, Tom saw it was already 11:35 on the clock. "So, you wanted to tell me about my job?"

"Yes, I'm replaying the message that I played for Mike on his first week. Mike is the security guard you're standing in for. But I wanted to give you a couple tips that we've learned over time."

"Like...?"

"Well Mike was sure that he never took a vacation day, and he said that if he ever misses a day for some reason to not trust the animatronics for some reason...? Also, he made specific directions for me to tell you to never fall asleep."

"Well obviously... I'll be fine." Tom assured the boss.

"Alright. Well, he just wanted me to tell you that for whatever reasons he has. You'll be in that room down the hallway. I assume you saw it earlier?"

"Yeah, thanks. I better go now. Shift starts in a couple minutes." Tom started getting up.

"Two more things. One, I won't be here overnight so you have the place to yourself. Two, never go downstairs, and never leave the office during your shift since you've just begun. Also, you can come here in the daytime and get a free pizza daily, and go in the employees rooms still. That's all." Boss waved Tom off as he left through the door, locking it on the way out.

Tom sat down in the office and looked around at the stuff in there. A black phone, buttons on the side for the metal doors and lights, a screen displaying the security cameras live video, and a couple pictures of some other workers here. Must be Mike's pictures...

And a large cheese pizza still hot, as if it was placed here just for Tom. Nobody's guarding it so it's their bad luck if it's theirs.

Just then, the phone rings. _"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

 _ **((I want to let you know that this story is gonna have a little different plot than the original, including the fact that Phone Guy doesn't die, and Mike is full-timer and stuff like that. If you have any questions just let me know like seriously.**_ _ **Phone calls will also be different.**_ _ **))**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Vickironica here! So I made a Youtube account. Would any of you be interested in watching it? So I'm not really sure where this story is going/has gone because I wrote this a while ago so I don't remember almost anything from this chapter. Basically for everything, use your imagination.**

 **Carl's a boy, though he's not here. Also, help I have the second book in the series more planned out than I do the first. ;-;**

 **So if anybody has any ideas for the story (if I haven't already written that part ahead of time) feel free to tell me all about it in immense detail. Or you know, just talk to me...**

 **Sorry for not updating more, but I'm working on chapter 8 at the moment so I might update more I'm not sure.**

 **Like always, feel free to comment and follow and favorite or whatever, but your choice. Till next chapter!**

* * *

 **((I'm just saying the basics of the call not the actual call...))**

 _"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

Tom listened closely, quietly munching on pizza.

 _"The animatronics tend to.. Move at night. And if they happened to see you, they'd probably try to forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy suit, which might include some.. Pain.. And death."_

Tom raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was joking or not.

 _"Uh, check the cameras, and only shut your door if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power."_

Tom looked over at the buttons for the lights and doors.

 _"But don't worry, you'll be perfectly fine. In fact, I'm finishing up my last week right now. So, first night should be a breeze. I'll talk to you again tomorrow night."_

"Okay that whole message was just a big bag of nope." Tom sighed. "Anyways, I've got 6 hours to myself. This should be fun."

Half an hour passed of checking the cameras and watching 2 of the animatronics move between the party room and the room with all the heads in by Boss's office. And the bathrooms once.

"I wonder if they like pizza. Or eat. I mean her bib says "Let's eat!" On it so."

Tom wrote a couple words on a paper and taped it to the left door, then left the rest of the pizza, which was actually 10 slices out of 12 since Tom was already full, on the ground.

...

A couple hours later, around 2, the purple bunny finally tried to enter the room. Of course Tom shut the door, but yelled "Sorry for shutting it on you! You can share that pizza with your friends though!" Through the door.

Surprisingly enough, the bunny picked up the pizza and note. It was probably a cleaning mechanism it has or something. Even more surprisingly, the bunny left after that. Probably to go throw it away but still.

Tom watched where the bunny went with the pizza, and seemed to head to the kitchen. Is that normal? He's never gone in there before.. No matter, who was Tom to question it.

...

Over the next hour, all of the animatronics seemed to head to the kitchen. Even Freddy, who hadn't moved from the stage till then. Except for that red fox. Must have really been out of order. It's like they were having a party in there because Tom could definitely here some noise even from her office.

It was now around 3, and finally one of the animatronics leave the kitchen. Tom was bored to death waiting for them, but it was exciting at the same time. _"Evil animatronics take pizza to kitchen for an hour and throw a party."_ Tom could see the headlines now.

It was the purple bunny again. He was carrying the now closed pizza box, and from the party room view of him, it looked like there was a paper on top of it? He slowly moved to the hallway, and then in the left corner. Tom didn't shut the door, but flashed the light. There was no giant animatronic killer, but instead a box of pizza.

Tom picked it up and examined the box after checking on the animatronics. The chicken was still in the kitchen, and Freddy was back on the stage. The bunny was in the storage room, so they were all far enough away for the moment.

Tom read the note, then opened the box up, and saw only 2 slices of pizza left. "You know, that red fox never got any... I'd hate to be excluded from pizza."

Deciding that Tom was probably going to die from a stunt like this, Tom glanced at the note one more time, not believing it.

"Thanks."

...

Tom snuck out into the hall, carrying the pizza box. Tom pretended to be a secret ninja, just for the fun of it. Don't tell me none of you people have done it before because come on everyone has at least once. Reaching the destination, Tom knocked on the wood below the curtain.

After a couple seconds, someone actually opened the curtain. It was the red fox from earlier. Tom and him both looked equally surprised to see each other, and that was saying something, seeing he's a animatronic.

Tom watched as the fox opened his jaw, as if about to say something, then close it again. After a couple more seconds of just staring at each other, the silence was broke. "I uh, brought you some, uh, pizza."

 _Wow that wasn't awkward as heck! Way to go Tom! You're starting this out real good. This is the most awkward thing I've done since like 6th grade._

Even though the fox was an animatronic, Tom could feel his eyes darting from the kitchen, to the pizza box, and to the short kid in a uniform standing in front of him. Slowly, he reached out an arm to grab the box, to which Tom gave him.

There was an awkward silence again before either of them moved. "... I uh, hope you enjoy your pizza. Your, uh, friends already had their share I believe."

Tom could feel it's gold eyes stare at the name tag, to which the names were almost unreadable unless you go up close.

"It's Tom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Vickironica here! Does anybody even read these-**

 **So I still have no idea what I wrote, and I'm still working on chapter 8, but I thought I could update so why not. Oh, actually fun news! Like I said in the previous chapter, I started a Youtube channel, and there's gonna be a couple series coming up soon, so the more subscribers or views the better, it just makes me want to update faster. Both fanfic and youtube.**

 **Also, if you have any ideas for the story that I haven't thought through, then please, let me know. I'm literally out of ideas... not true, but at the point I'm at I'm out.**

 **So yeah just comment or like or favorite if you want to, (please comment), and tell me if you want to know what my channel name is. Like seriously I have so many spoilers ready and you'd even be able to help. I just need more friends for my multiplayer games. Like I'm not joking.**

* * *

"So uh, I really need to get back to the office, so I'll let you eat your pizza in peace and I'll leave. See you later, I think!" Tom jogged back to the office, waving at a fox pirate holding pizza looking utterly confused.

Once inside the office, Tom had no idea what to do. The correct option would be to watch the animatronics, but seeing as the fox was munching on pizza (probably) and the others are doing who knows what (aka: not killing), it didn't seem it'd be that interesting.

"What time is it even..." Tom look at the clock, which read 3:45 or so. "Was I really out there for 45 minutes?! All I did was-" The rest of the words were jumbled, which Tom did on a regular basis when talking to no one in particular.

"Back to clicking on the cameras I guess..." Tom looked around, not even worried about the animatronics much. Facing one head on with pizza may have overcome the fear of death for the moment, but nothing is happening either so there's that.

Everything was normal till the party room. (main room by stage idk) "... Is that.. the fox?" It was more of a statement than question, but Tom didn't know what to think.

The red fox just ran/walked across the party room to the stage where Freddy was, and Tom honestly just stood there watching it all happen. Unluckily, the cameras quit working and no sound could be heard from there anymore.

Tom put the camera down for a minute and sighed, while spinning around in the swivel chair. "I wonder why Mike told me those things? ... Probably because of the messages, but they honestly don't seem too bad to me. Though I haven't seen that cupcake since I think her name was Chica..? She wasn't holding a cupcake when I checked on her a few minute ago. And wait wait wait. Didn't Boss mention the "bite of 87" or something over the phone call? Ugh, this place is just a big mystery!" **((The cupcake is not in the room like usual.))**

"... Wait a second why is there a fan in here. Don't I have limited power? And it's freezing in here!" How Tom had not noticed this before, Tom didn't know.

...

A while later, Tom had literally sunk in the swivel chair and was currently playing on a cellphone. There was nothing to do, and there was no reason to check the cameras because they were still static. The fan was turned off and unplugged as to not waste power.

"What were they doing anyways. I mean like what were _any_ of them doing? Pizza parties in the kitchen? Do they even eat? Apparently. Friendly conversations on the stage with a out of order fox and a bear? I don't even want to know. I was told they were all gonna attack me and I was gonna be "forcefully stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit!" And the one time they did check up on me, or I guess the second, they returned the pizza with 2 slices left and a note saying thanks! What is even happening anymore." Tom had no idea what to do anymore, so mumbling to no one in particular was the only option at this point.

Tom put the cellphone away, and spun around in the chair once more before checking on the cameras. It was now about 5:00. Only one more hour of boredom to go.

"So lets see, loud sound in the kitchen... again. You better not be having another party, and without me. Bonnie, I believe his name was, is... apparently having fun in the extra parts room next to Boss's office. What is he, organizing? Nice. And Freddy and the fox... I need to learn his name. Anyways, they're currently... coming down the hall?"

Tom put the camera down just in time to see both Freddy and the fox knock on the metal, then enter the room. The doors weren't closed, but seeing as Tom wasn't dead yet, apparently the doors weren't necessary.

"... Um, can I ... help you?"

Freddy looked over at the fox, to which the fox replied by looking at him and back at Tom and back again.

"You go first." Tom heard one of them whisper.

"It was your idea, you're doing it." Freddy didn't whisper, but wasn't extremely loud either. His voice was deep, but soft, and though it's coming from a giant animatronic bear, it was somehow... calming.

They stared at each other for a minute, Tom still not sure what the heck was going on. "... Alright fine!" Finally, the fox said something.

He looked at Tom, then drew a blank face. "I... I didn't think this far ahead." Tom mostly just stood there watching, while Freddy face-palmed and sighed as loud as he could (not really but you get the point) to emphasize his point on how much he regretted his decision to come.

"How about I go first?" Tom smiled, looking at the fox's ears perk up. "My name is Tom. I'm the stand-in night guard for Mike, I believe his name was."

You could see the fox take a deep breath, before starting. "I- I"m Foxy. Uh, thank you, for th-the, uh, pizza from, um, earlier. A-And for talking to me..."

"You're so awkward it's adorable. And you're welcome, I guess." The fox, whom was now known as Foxy, turned as red as his fur **(or would have if he was human? idk imagination people)** and froze in place.

Freddy laughed at Foxy's embarrassment. "Well, you probably already know, but I'm Freddy. I am the leader of the animatronics, in a sense. Big things like talking to humans outside of work would need to be discussed with me, which is why you saw Foxy here jumping on the stage to ask me. Foxy must like you a lot to ask something like this. Now we just need to see if we can trust you, Mr. Tom."

"I- It's not M-" Tom tried to say something, but got interrupted by a big, purple bunny.

"You're the guy who gave us the pizza. And Freddy, why are you two in here?" Tom was pretty sure his name was Bonnie, from the posters.

"Well, uh-" Freddy was interrupted this time.

Next it was Chica's turn to jump into the room, which was getting kinda cramped with all the animatronics in it. "Well it seems there's a party in here." She noticed Tom, and stared at him for a minute. "You're too hot to be working in a place like this. And thanks for the pizza from earlier!"

"Um, well, uh, thank you...?" Tom was confused, if anything.

"Calm down Chica. We've decided that we're going to trust him to keep our secret, as Foxy seems to like him."

"Actually it's uh-" _Ring. Ring. Ringtone music thingy. Phone is beeping._ **(That's not actually the ringtone but the phone is ringing.)**

They all sat in silence while Tom picked up the phone and put it on speaker after hearing that it was Boss.

 _"Hello? Hello?"_

"Yeah, Boss?"

 _"Uh, well, I woke up early to get ready and I was looking over your documents, so I wanted to make sure it wasn't a mistake."_

"Um, I don't think I made any mistakes. I looked it over a couple times."

 _"Yes, well, like I said, I'm just making sure."_

"Okay.. and?"

 _"It says on your documents that you are a female. Is it correct to assume you marked the wrong box?"_

"No, it's right. I'm a girl."


End file.
